


The Angel That Could Tame The Demon

by JxMercer13



Category: Free!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Drugs, Even Makoto, M/M, Multi, Openly Gay!Nitori, Police!Sousuke - Freeform, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut, Sousuke Isn't Sure Anymore, Stalker!Sousuke, Tags Will Go up With Chapters, everyone is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JxMercer13/pseuds/JxMercer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke had spent half a decade chasing a man he knew was straight. Not only has it awakened something sinister inside him, but also changed the way he had planned to live his life. Now at the age of twenty three, working as a police officer of higher ranks. He spends his days plotting the perfect plan, both involving murder of two unsuspecting people and any other who get in between him and his green eyed angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Angel That Could Tame The Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ So this is a very self indulging AU sorta, there are parts from the series and others that are not. I guess? I don't know where I want to take this honestly, I just started typing Sou chan going berserk over the Tachibooty and here we are~ I have the next chapter in the making already but I guess I'll leave the rest of the details for later <3 I'll leave my Tumblr down here if you guys have any ideas for the story or want to ask how things are going with it. I hate we can't send updates like that on here? Oh well! I'm pretty dead at the moment, it's like four am ;-; So i'll just leave it here, comments and Kudos are much appreciated and needed! I really need some help with this one, I have the ideas in my head, I just gotta put them down. I hope you enjoy! Leave me feed back down below! 
> 
> Soubabes Tumblr Super NSFW by the way..... http://jxmercer13.tumblr.com/

_His name is Makoto Tachibana, he’s 186 cm, weighing 73kg. He’s a third year student at a shitty school named Iwatobi High, he’s the captain of their shitty swim team full of shitty kids I can’t Fuckin’ stand. His swimming style is Backstroke, he loves kittens and his favorite foods are green curry and chocolate. If you even really consider that food? He has light brown hair and the most beautiful eyes, the most airy voice .He’s the sweetest thing you could ever meet, or even get the chance to see. His muscles are amazing, his back is incredible. I would know, because that’s all I god damn see. His back, he’s never faced me ONCE. We’ve never spoken yet that beautiful Son of a Bitch has ruined my life to the extent **I don’t even know who I am anymore**. _

_The first time I had ever seen him was at joint practice, he instructed his team mates so gracefully yet so sternly. And they all ignored him, they all did what they wanted to do but that wasn’t really ignoring considering the fact he let them enjoy themselves. He let those twelve year olds and that Fish Fucker do as they pleased. Speaking of that Fish Fucker, he’s the fault in this. He’s the reason why I cry myself to sleep at night. The reason why Makoto doesn’t even bother to recognize my existence. He ignores me, he doesn’t even know I’m breathing, he doesn’t even know that I dream of being his one and only. He doesn’t know that I crave his attention, that I want him to talk to me. To think of me as something else besides Rin’s angry friend, I’m more than that, Makoto. **WE** could be more than that, than mere acquaintances. Yet all that matters to you is Nanase, are you sleeping with him? No… No, Rin told me you were straight. The whole Fucking team is straight yet here I am, three thirty at night pumping my Cock to the thought of you._

_When did I start liking men?..._

_I’ve never liked men, I’ve never thought of another man the way I do with you. What’s so special about you anyway? Why is it always you that I look for in the crowds? You can’t be that good looking, you can’t be that good of a person. So why is it that I spend my days walking by your school, hoping I could catch a glimpse of you during practice? But it always hits me right back in the face. I continue to spot you with him, with Nanase, laughing, touching his arm and taking him out of the pool. Let him, let him drown in the Fucking tub for all I care. Maybe then you’ll notice me, maybe then you’ll be broken enough to allow me to make you feel better. So you could cry on my shoulder, so you could be there with me when I get my surgery. You could sleep beside me, you could kiss my forehead and worry about me the way you worry about Nanase._

_WHY?! WHY DO YOU LOVE HIM AND NOT ME?!_

**_"Huh? No dude, they’re friends. Makoto and Haru are both straight, they don’t go that way. I can see why you’d think that, but why do you care?”_ **

_Rin has no idea, he has no idea all I think about isn’t my shoulder or my competitions or my broken dreams. It’s about Makoto, Makoto in between my legs. Makoto riding my Cock while he calls me Daddy. All I think about when you talk to me is how much of my Cock could Makoto possibly take in his mouth? Maybe he could take it all the way down to the hilt. He could even lick my balls if he could, ahhhh, just the thought of his mouth. But why, why is it I get so turned on by him? But when I have sex with a woman I can’t even get up anymore. I used to be so good at sex, I was a man that every woman wanted. Even men for Christ sake, Ai wanted to Fuck me. We all knew he was gay, Rin found his porn stash. But he wasn’t Makoto. When I try watching porn, I have no reaction? Not with straight porn, not even with gay porn. It disgust me, watching those men touch each other. Yet when I picture myself and Makoto doing exactly that, I can’t control myself. When the showers are locked I break inside and make use of the lonely rooms. I jack off two, three, almost five times yet I don’t feel satisfied._

_Makoto you smell so good… Do you remember your school uniform that went missing? I have it, I have it and I will never give it back. It brings me life, the pieces of clothing make me believe you’re right next to me when I sleep. I don’t feel lonely, I don’t feel like I’m just watching you anymore. But I know the truth I know I’ll never be anything to you._

_No… I was something to you once._

_Do you remember? When everybody went out for drinks? It was a year after we graduated, and everybody went to a bar for your birthday. The guy with glasses got us in somehow, even if we were all underage. I was the one who bought you the Rolex watch, it was the first time you ever touched me. Your delicate fingers feathered over my shoulder, my broken shoulder. It must have been fate, you, an angel. Shined down on me that year, my shoulder was fixed without surgery, I could continue my dreams. All because you touched me._

**_“Gasp! My goodness! Sousuke kun! This is so sweet of you! But gosh… It looks expensive, I wouldn’t want you spending so much money on me, it’s just my birthday, Sousuke kun…”_ **

_I’d buy you anything you ever wanted, Makoto… Anything, and if we were together I’d buy you more than that. It was the first time you ever said my name, twice, even with the “kun” in it. You still acknowledged me. But **he** was there, Nanase. He took the watch from your hands. Giving it a his shit faced glare, you have a god damn problem Nanase? You have something against me? Is that why you’re the biggest **piece of shit** in the world? You know, Nanase. I’ve had different thoughts of you, very different. They involved **death** Nanase, yours to be precise. If you were gone, Makoto and I would be together, I know it. So why do you stop something that’s meant to be?_

* * *

_I’ve been in love with this man for nearly five years, two of which I spent wasting my time on figuring out if you even liked me. The only thing I got in return were smiles. God, how I lived off those smiles. We became friends a little after his birthday, he had come over to my house one day and tried to return the Rolex. I thought he was rejecting my gift, rejecting me. But no, he wanted to repay me for being the only one who bought him a gift that year. Not even his parents bought him anything, assholes said he was too old, No. Makoto deserves the world any day of the year but his birthday meant a lot, I could tell when he teared up during the Happy Birthday song. Two faced Nanase didn’t even buy him anything, neither did the rest of the gang. They thought it was ok to not buy a gift after they made the party. Tsk, Fucking two faced shits. I helped pay for the party too, and four rounds of drinks. Drinks that Makoto didn’t want even after Nanase surprisingly gave him shit. I ended up spending $84052 on him that year. Not to mention the $700 those assholes tipped up at the bar that night._

_The day Makoto went over to my house I didn’t know what to do. It felt so intimate, to have him so close to me even if I was trying to keep my distance so he wouldn’t suspect a thing. Everything was perfect, we were smiling, he even asked me if I wanted to go out to lunch with him to make up for my money. I never felt more alive, I never felt the happiness of being in Makotos presence even if it were only going to be a few afternoons. They still meant the world to me, and it gave me a new found hope. But there was a **problem** , the person he came with. The one in the driver’s seat of his car, there was a woman. She even looked like Nanase. Slim, black hair with blue eyes and pale skin. Her hair was short and she wore a light blue looking strapless, flowy dress. That cunt was something more to Makoto, it peeked my curiosity. So I asked, **who is she**? And he responded with the usual blush and giggle._

**_“Ah, that’s my girlfriend Sousuke kun.”_ **

_…… Girlfriend, huh…?_

_I_ _brushed it off, I brushed off the lunch date and told you I needed to go to school. I didn’t even go to school at that point. I didn’t have a job even, even after my shoulder was fixed. I knew I had to do something, I want that woman gone. Out of the picture, **dead**. She was another obstacle I had to get through to get to you. Even to this day, she’s still ruining my life.. _

_I’m twenty three years old living in Tokyo Japan. My dreams to follow Rin were shattered when I found out Makoto chose to go to school here for child care. You want kids, Mako? We could have kids, we could adopt. But you’re living with that cunt, I don’t know what I’d do if she was pregnant… Nanase went with Rin to Australia, there was one problem gone, only semi permanently, I decided to follow Makoto to Tokyo secretively. After I joined the police academy I ended up moving almost two blocks away from him, he and his girlfriend moved into a home instead of apartment. I did the same, everything was going great. I finished the Academy in half the time I needed, I got a job easily as the chief of police of Tokyo and even figured out how to watch over my Angel through the systems. Everything had gone great, but there were two problems. Makoto was still with her, any minute now I could find out that she’s pregnant. I can’t let that happen, another problem…_

_I’m in a three year relationship with Ai, I wanted to see how sex felt like with a man. Turns out it feels amazing, just as amazing as with a woman, maybe even more. It was three years after we graduated and Rin wanted the team to get back together for another night. Ai went over, turns out he had came out by then and started wearing female clothing. He went to the bar wearing black shorts and knee high socks. His little boots and duck tank top were pretty cute. I couldn’t keep my eyes off his legs the entire time, he looked like a young lady. I wanted to touch him, his ass was nice and perky and he had pretty full hips for someone that skinny._

_By the end of the night I had drank so much I could hardly walk, I ended up thinking how the night would be with me and Makoto spending time together. It ended up with me chugging six different pitchers. I hadn’t gotten that shit faced since I found out Makoto had a girlfriend. I nearly took myself to the hospital that day. Ai and Momo took me home, not to my home, but Ai’s. I remember most of it, but I don’t remember why I did what I did. He did it on purpose though, Ai undressed me to my briefs, he kept whispering things. Things about my arms and chest, I even heard something about the size of my cock. I felt someone pulling my briefs off, I thought I was dreaming until I felt Ai grip it, he kept gasping, even after he started pumping it he kept making these sounds, these **sexy** noises that were getting to me. By the time he was finished toying with me I got hard. It Fuckin’ hurt, so I made him take responsibility. He rode me that night. He rode me so Fucking good that after that night I kept coming back for more, we did everything I wanted to do with Makoto. I bent him over anything I could, he rode me any place I wanted, he sucked me off whenever I wanted it. He even let me think of Makoto while we did it, Ai was perfect. He dresses like a woman and even has the body of one, but he’s male. He has a dick yet I can’t get enough, I missed sex. I’m good at it and I needed to put that talent to use. Talent that Makoto could be enjoying... _

_Three years later and here we are, living with one another while I spend my days stalking the man I always loved. I thought we were just sex, but after doing it for so long we ended up establishing a relationship. Now I can’t get out, he’s told me he loves me so much, yet I still call out Makoto when I cum. And it doesn’t even bother him, he could care less. Because he has me already, I’m the one who sleeps with him, who has breakfast with him, who spends his days with him. And not with Makoto…_

_But that’s all going to change, after years of chasing this man down I now have the resources to get rid of everything that’s in our way. We’ll be together, Mako. I promise, you’ll be happy finally. We’ll be happy, and you could have the life you always wanted, because I know what you have now is not what you want._


	2. Dreams. Blood. Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams. Blood. Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder this is a SUPER slow build so I wanna get Sousukes life out there to you guys before he even gets near Makoto again. If he even does... Hehehe. Anyway! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!!

_Every morning I wake up at six am. No matter what day it is, it’s something I ended up picking up the days I’d look over Makotos home back in Iwatobi. Today is Saturday, which means neither of us have work. Ai works at a bar, a gay bar to no surprise. I don’t know how it feels yet to be out like him, I’m technically out. I am dating and living with a man, but I don’t feel like it yet, people know we’re together. But I don’t see myself being any different than I was before we did, I guess it feels **normal**._

The spot beside him was cold, it seemed like his silver haired lover hadn’t come home last night.

_I don’t even know why I come to bed anymore… You were probably riding someone’s cock last night… When you should’ve been riding mine…_

They weren’t in love, who would let the person they loved call out another man’s name while they had sex? Ai had another person on his mind, nobody knew who it was though, not even Sousuke. But the younger male allowed Sousuke to have his fun, calling out Makotos name when he’d cum or even trying some of the filthiest of positions just to please the behemoth. None of it was ever enough for Sousuke though, he wanted the real thing. The real human being that smelled sweet, looked like an angel and could lull him just by the sound of his voice.

A groan left his lips, he’d have to get up soon. The alarm sounded four times already and time had gone by fast enough for it to be 7:00 am.

_Why the Fuck do I dream of you?..._

His sleep deprivation didn’t only come from work, it came from dreams of Makoto. It wasn’t abnormal for the teal eyed male to have dreams of the green eyed angel. But what was odd was for him was to have sexual dreams, sexual fantasies. Sousuke had let go of his sexual obsession towards him years ago once Ai came into the picture. But the fact he was having them now, made everything so much more difficult to understand. He didn’t know what triggered it. Yesterday during work was when he had let an erotic thought slip through his mind. Fuck, he worked years on terminating any thoughts that sexualized his bright eyed angel.  But It seemed as if the thoughts were coming back…

Finally admitting defeat he sat up, roughly rubbing his face with calloused hands before standing. With vision still blurry and bed head evident he dawdled his way over to the bathroom where the police officer took a long, much deserved shower. The warm sprinkles eased his muscles, Sousuke had gained a bit of weight he later turned into muscle. There was a point in time the behemoth had gone through depression, it was after the discovery of Makotos girlfriend and he had spent his days in doors eating rather than going out and looking for a job. Rin and the rest of the Iwatobi team had stayed in town getting small job, just so they could stay close. Sousuke was tired of hearing the red head speak about Makoto and the whore he was courting. But, didn’t say a word in fear he’d be discovered. When Rin pointed out his gain, Sousuke realized Makoto might not like a man who was carrying extra baggage. His girlfriend was slim and slender, so immediately he changed his routine and began to both eat properly and allowed all his anger to be invested in his work outs.

The hard work and determination not only blew over his steam, but also resulted in a gain of ten pounds of muscle since he graduated from high school. Even Rin was jealous, but gave no time for Sousuke to gloat when he announced he’d be leaving the next year for Australia. Oddly enough, Sousuke did not bother to follow him. His dreams, even after the miracle that was his shoulder. Had passed, he still didn’t want to pursue a career in swimming. It didn’t feel right anymore, he wanted to be near Makoto and traveling didn’t give him much time to be with his future husband. Maybe getting an office job and living together in a beach house in Iwatobi while Makoto was a stay at home husband would be better. He liked the idea of a picket fence family but the fact he still hadn’t gotten rid of both Nanase and the wench. Meant he needed to work harder, not only on his body to woo Makoto in, but to also open his eyes to the fate their relationship held.

After he had stepped out of the shower and into a towel, a very familiar sound echoed through the house.

_Ai’s probably home._

He thought, listening in closely for the music that always followed his silver haired lover. And when the Japanese pop was loud enough Sousuke ventured down stairs. Mixed feelings stormed his chest.

_He wore that to work? The Fuck…_

This was another thing that made Sousuke positive he wasn’t in love. Ai was a man who loved his body, he was proud of the work he put into it. And there was not a thing wrong with that, but Sousuke didn’t like the fact he was keen on flaunting it around, especially at work where he couldn’t keep an eye on him. But, it didn’t matter, the two were not technically together. Though they lived together, split bills and had sex, they never really expressed what they felt or thought of each other. It was mostly sexual gains for the both of them.

Nitori wore tight, black shorts that squeezed at his perky cheeks, and an oversized top that hung over his shoulders. Though it looked pretty decent, he knew what was under that shirt, a bikini. And from the looks of it, a lacy black one.

W _hy would you need that at a bar if you weren’t looking to get hit on?_

Thoughts aside, Sousuke walked over and draped his long arms over his lovers’ small frame. Earning the happiest gasp, which only meant Ai got a lot of tips last night. “Morning, Sou Sou. I got us breakfast.” He hummed, lifting the paper bag filled with bagels. “I’ll cook you up some ham and eggs on the side too, I came home a bit late so I thought you probably ate already.” He set the bag down, releasing himself from the older males hold as he walked towards the counter. “You must have slept pretty bad last night… Kept screaming about Makoto when I got home.”

Sousukes eyes narrowed.

_Shit, he heard…_

“It sounded like you were crying at one point, so I left to a friend’s house.” He admitted, taking two large pans from the dish washer. “So, will it be ham or bacon?”

_Shit_

Ai only ever switched the conversation so easily when he was upset, Sousuke didn’t realize that happened before and that lead to plenty of fights. But... This meant Ai **did** get home yesterday, and he ran him out…  A sigh left his lips as he rubbed the back of his head.

_We aren’t together yet you give me the guilt trip… Fuck._

“I guess they’re happening again…” He replied, moving to sit over to the table. “Ham… How was work?”

“Fine.”

_He answered that too Fuckin’ quick…_

Sousuke sighed, there was no way out of this was there? “Is there anything you’d like to tell me, Aiichiro?” He said, annoyance evident in his voice. And that’s exactly what he did wrong. 

“Problem?” Ai said, turning around and throwing the spatula with sizzling oils covering the plastic top. “Of course I have a Fucking problem you!” A cup was thrown his direction, luckily Sousuke had become skilled in dodging sharp and deadly objects. “Mother Fucker! Why the Fuck do you still think about him!?  **YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE OVER HIM**!”

It was a lie Sousuke had to tell, at some point he had been discovered. Ai had an ultimatum, either he let go of Makoto or he’d be single forever. Sousuke needed Ai to live, or else he’d do something drastic, his sexual urges would awaken the man he used to be.

“I am! It was only last night! I was having a Fucking nightmare, Ai!” He tried to defend himself, but the fact his skin was sizzling and the couple’s fights were notorious for getting physical meant Sousuke needed to keep his defenses up.

 “Night mare?! You’re a Fucking liar!” Another pan was thrown, this time, it hit the teal eyed officer right in the face. “You sounded like you were Fucking him at one point you perverted Dick head!”

_Shit, now I’ll have to cover this shit up with makeup or something._

The fact a police officer who goes out of his way to stop couples from physically fighting is in in an abusive relationship himself meant the man was a coward. And he truly was, without Makoto he wasn’t his full self. He was a broken man with broken dreams and a broken heart, far from repair.

The behemoth toppled over and fell to the floor, this was enough! The Fucking pan hit him right in the head. Sousuke literally saw stars, with a growl he stood. Tearing the cloth from the table off as the blood from his head ran down his eye and swollen cheek. The floor sliced his feet as he walked, he was literally walking on shards of glass to protect himself.

“ **Don’t Fucking touch me I’ll call the cops on you Sousuke Yama**..!”

_Shit how I wish I had Fuckin’ chloroform right about now._

Ai wasn’t giving up. He continued to fight, thrashing his small arms and legs around. Grabbing hold of anything he could find to throw at Sousuke. Luckily the knives were on the other side, but that didn't stop Ai from trying to get a hold of one. It wasn’t until his vision became blurry that he was finally calming down. He could hear it, Sousuke could hear Ai mumbling his name. But he couldn’t do anything now, it was too late. The younger silver haired male had passed out in his arms.

Teal eyes teared, the droplets of sorrow fell over his cheeks and down his chin. He didn’t want to live like this any longer, it wasn’t healthy. But he had to stay alive, without himself Makoto would never be happy again. He’d be stuck with a whore that didn’t love him, he’d be left alone in the world without the love of his life.

It had been like this for over a year now, it started after Sousuke found out Ai was stripping for income. Though he never admitted to them being in a relationship, the thought of his lover showing off his body to complete strangers disgusted Sousuke. He took the silver haired male home by force one night he had a show of two hundred plus people. It must have been embarrassing, but Sousuke could care less. That was when it started, Ai began to get physical. At first just in bed, slapping Sousuke and calling him awful names. Then it had become a daily occurrence. Even if Sousuke would get home a bit later than usual or if he’d leave a dirty dish it’d earn him a slap across the face. But he didn’t care, he was used to torcher.

He had spent so many years getting hurt because of Makoto, so this was nothing. It was only when he’d be hurt because of Makoto that he’d cry. He’d break down completely, and now. Sitting in a pool of the blood from his feet he pondered what his life would be like if he were with Makoto. If he’d work faster and taken the chance to tell Makoto how he felt before things got  **like this**. He sighed, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his arm.

He couldn’t walk, it hurt too much, and would only lead him more pain when Ai would see he stained the carpets with his feet. With no other choice he stood and limped himself to the bathroom. The bottom floor had wood, so he’d just mop it up later. A groan left his lips, it felt like he was still walking on shards of glass.

_God damnit Ai… If you want to kill me just Fucking do it…_

Finally he managed to make it to the tub where he literally let himself fall into. The loud thud could be heard around the house, once inside he removed the towel and set it aside as he got out their first aid kit.

“Last time I sleep in that Fuckin’ bed with him...” He muttered as he rubbed his feet with a cotton pad drenched in alcohol. Another mistake, he cried out in pain. Head banging on the shower walls as the burning sensation died out. He panted, teeth grit as he repeated the process.

By the time Sousuke finished wrapping his feet in bandages an hour had passed. He stood, limping his way to the guest room where he had extra clothing. The basketball shorts gave him a bit of comfort, being ass naked while injured isn’t the best while your boyfriend is trying to murder you.

Holding himself up on the walls, he trudged his way to the kitchen. He had to take Ai up stairs or else he’d freak out if he’d wake up in Sousukes blood. Moving around the corner he spotted a scene he really didn’t want to.

Ai was gone.

The glass was picked up and all that was left was Sousukes blood. He began to nervously sweat, the guy was pretty fast but he didn’t move that quickly. Terror stricken he stumbled towards the front door.

_The neighbors…. The Fuckin’ neighbors are home…!_

_“_ Sou chan? Baby, where are you going?”


	3. Blood. Silhouettes. Boy Pussy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood. Silhouettes. Boy pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixing Tenses -LIKE A BOSS- Losing Focus -LIKE A BOSS- I'm sorry this took so damn long school has been killing me so I procrastinated -LIKE A BOSS- Ok, so tell me what you guys think about this chapter! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed, but really. I have to know, do you think Sousuke is really the victim in this situation? Or do you believe he deserves it for thinking so impurely of Makoto? For even planning to murder Haru for keeping them apart? Tell me down in the Comments! This info is really important for me!

“You’re leaving me aren’t you?” The small voice cracked, Sousuke could practically feel the tears fall down Ai’s eyes. “Why do you always do this… Why do you leave me here alone to fix the messes you make!”

Sousuke twisted his body as far as he could to not move his feet, teal hues widened at the sight before him. So small, so frail yet wielding a weapon so powerful.

Ai stood before him with a bag of glass and a gun in his hand, every day he would hide the gun in a special place in case of emergencies. Yet there he was, at gun point from the hands of his lover. Sousukes looked towards the safety, it wasn’t on.

“Ai…” He gulped, not moving from his spot. The carpet under his feet dampened with the blood seeping through his poorly treated injury. “Ai, baby put the gun down.” He said, a large hand went up, pleading the younger to spare his life.

The silver haired male could only cry, though, the tears of a crocodile were more believable than Ai’s. “Have you Fucked him?... Is that why you can Fucking talk about him like that, you closeted pervert!”

“I’m not a pervert!” Sousuke screamed in return, earning a firmer grip on the gun towards his direction.

“How the Fuck are you not?! You collect pictures of him! Pictures! You stole his Fucking cloths! You used to record him for god sakes, Sousuke. You have problems!” He sobbed out, the tears nearly drenching his flushed cheeks.

Sousuke had no response, what could he say about that? Every time he was “caught” Ai would gilt trip him for being doing what he did. But Sousuke had a purpose, at least he believes that. “Ai…” He pleaded, holding out a bloody hand towards his lover. “Please… Don’t do this, not now… I’ll take care of you baby, just like you take care of me.” Sousuke did all he could to be believable, but he was never good at lying. That was the reason he never spoke to Tachibana alone. His emotions would sneak up on him, he’d show Makoto what type of person he was.

But Ai paid no attention to him, the silver haired male merely stepped closer, gun still in hand.

Sousuke slowly shook his head, his eyes glossing over. “Ai, please… I don’ feel good… My injuries are going to get infecte-..”

“Good! Maybe they’ll rot off your Fucking body like your shoulder should have!”

His words sliced Sousukes heart in half, Sousuke had written letters written to Makoto, ready to send when Ai had found them. That was how he discovered Sousukes true colors, a stalker, a freak, a sexual maniac and a possible murderer. There isn’t a day Ai doesn’t take the chance to mock him for his obsession.

A grin curled over Ai’s lips, “Angel, huh? That angel could help you through anything?” He taunted, reciting sentences from his letters. “Makoto, the  _Angel of Iwatobi_  , pfft. How embarrassing, Sou kun~ Remember when he called you that? You acted like it was Fucking nothing, yet you ended up jacking off in the bathroom just because he added  _kun_  to your name. You have any idea how pathetic that is? Is that why nobody could find you for an hour?”

Everything he was being told sliced through his chest like a knife, why was he like this? What had Sousuke done to deserve something like this? He didn’t have time to even think before his vision became blurry, the once tan skin was now pale and dry. Sousuke was on the verge of passing out, yet Ai couldn’t shut his Fucking mouth.

_Why, what the Fuck did I do to you? Why are you making fun of me? Keep Makoto out of this you li..tt…..shi-…._

“SOUSUKE!!”

 

 

_I feel like shit… I can’t breathe… Makoto… Makoto, love please help me…_

Tired, blood shot hues slowly creased, they lazily scanned the area to find two shadows above his body. He felt numb, his body was sweaty, over heated and could possibly cause the officer to pass out another time. Yet he could hear, he could hear the people towering over him. Their voices were low, almost quite enough for Sousuke to hear.

“Will he be able to walk?”

“Yea, give it two weeks and he’ll be on his feet again. You’re lucky he gets the month off, just keep him here and nobody will suspect a thing. Not like the brute will say anything? Make em’ look like a pussy.”

The two shared a laugh, Sousukes eyes were so blurry the only thing he could see where their silhouettes.

_I ain’t no pussy bitch, and who the Fuck are you to begin with?_

Sousuke couldn’t even make out who was talking and who the other person was. One was Ai, that much was clear by the size of his figure. Sousuke groaned, earning him silence from the two around him.

“He’ll wake up in a few hours, what are you gonna tell Rin? He always calls him during work.”

“The truth, Sousuke dropped a glass and accidently stepped on them while I was at work.”

“Heh, truth? You two are Fucked up, why don’t you just stay with me? I’ll take care of you, cook for you, Fuck you real good too.”

_WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!_

Sousuke wanted to jump up, he wanted to strangle the man that Ai was practically Fucking right in front of Sousuke. He felt the side of the two bodies lay beside him in bed.

“There are so many ropes… How are we gonna do it here?”

_WHAT_

“We could take them off, give him some meds so he could stay asleep longer. What do you think? Want to?”

Small giggle left the smaller male, “You really want to do it with him next to us? Is this revenge, baby?” He whispered, the audible sound of wet kisses could be heard.

_Baby? So this is the guy you’ve been Fucking behind my back?_

“It’s kinky, and I don’t like him. Neither do you, I don’t see why you bother even staying.”

Ai sighed, the bed beside him shifted, signaling one of them had stood up.

“Look, I stay for my own damn reasons, we’ve been over this. I don’t want to talk about it. So just untie him and let’s go out because I’m not staying here, I have work in a few hours and all this assholes blood in on my kitchen floor.”

_He’s pissed… You’re welcome, slut._

The other male sighed, the bed shifted again when he stood up. “Fine, we won’t talk about it. At least let’s go out and eat, I do enough to keep you and this stalker pervert out of jail so the least you could do is come with me to eat.”

_You told him you stupid, slut? You have a big Fuckin’ mouth for suckin’ cock and now talking shit behind my back? I swear to god, Ai… You and your boyfriend are asking for it…_

Ai clicked his tongue, what the two did after they left the room, Sousuke will never know.

He felt like shit, his body ached yet he felt numb, no. His body wasn’t numb, something else was.

Tears ran down the ex-swimmers cheeks, his life was a complete mess. Years before he had planned his whole life revolving around himself and Makoto. Where he’d want to live, if he’d ever want to adopt a child or a kitten. What type of house, who would cook and who would clean. All these thoughts swam around in his head until Sousuke had passed out another time.

 

“Ah, Sousuke! I’m so happy you’re home!”

_There is it, the angelic voice that turns me on, makes my heart flutter, and brightens my being in general._

Sousuke had just arrived from work,  not to his surprise, Makoto was at the door waiting with open arms and kisses for days. Taking off his cap and tossing it on the couch, Sousuke picked Makoto up and wrapped him securely around his waist. Earning the cutest little giggles he could ever want.

“Sousuke! Noo~” He whined playfully as he kicked his feet and leaned on Sousukes once broken shoulder.

“What? You know I’ll never drop you.” He stated as he closed the door behind him.

“Hmmm, but whenever you pick me up like this after work, it’s a sign you felt a bit lonely today… Didn’t you?”

A small sigh could be heard as the larger male seated himself on the couch. “I was lonely, I was really lonely without you and I just don’t want to come home one day and see that you’re gone.”

Green hues glossed over with tears as he straddled his husband, “Oh, Sou..” Why was he always feeling like this? Why was Sousuke so sad all the time whenever Makoto wasn’t by his side? “Sou, love. I’d never leave you, no matter what it is we could work it out and nothing would ever change between us. Ok?” His words were soft, they made Sousuke feel safe, yet he couldn’t believe a single one of them.

The creaking of the Yamazaki’s shared bed could be heard down the halls and stairs where their clothing had been discarded after dinner. Sousuke felt distressed, he felt as if something would go wrong between the two and needed Makoto to know that he would never let him go.

The older males his pounded into Makotos, the brunette was a drooling, panting, crying mess. His hair was a mess, his voice husky and cracked. On days like this, Makoto knew what he’d get into. Sousuke was a man who lasted longer than comfortable, the poor brunette had came twice already and the sheets could really soak up no more. But Sousuke had waited for this for years, to be able to touch Makoto to be one with him as he Fucked him senseless.

“S-Sousuke… Please!... I c-ca-..!” Makoto could hardly keep his eyes open yet every time Sousuke would hit his prostate he’d let out a raunchy moan. It was something Sousuke loved, he needed to hear that at least once a day.

A large hand thumbed and toyed with Makotos nipple, he leaned down and sucked harshly over the already bruised area. “Tell me you love me and I’ll come.” He growled out, marking another side of spot on his chest with a dark bruise. He licked over the purple blotch before sinking his teeth into the brunette neck. The filthy sound of their skin slapping against each other filled the room beside Makotos hoarse moans.

“I lo-.. Oh, god Sousuke! My little...My… Oh god, I love you! I love you! I love you!”

“You’re what, huh? You’re little boy pussy?” He snarled into Makoto ear, his stomach tightening before he gave one last powerful thrust, earning himself the sluttiest cry from his husband. A grin was plastered over Sousukes lips. Makoto had now came a total of three times tonight, he loved it, making Makoto a wet puddle under his touch.

The two had slept peacefully the night, after a lazy shower and a good night’s rest, Makoto was the first to rise. Of course, he always was. But Sousuke noticed a lot of ruckus in their room that morning, he didn’t know why and didn’t bother to ask Makoto.

By the time he had woken up it was passed ten, he over slept but Makoto should have woken him up with a kiss or something. Once out of bed and boxers on, he brushed his teeth did the morning routine and walked downstairs. There was something different about his home, and then it hit him.

All the photos he and Makoto took together were gone, all the frames all the small notes Sousuke had written to Makoto over the years. But there was something of more value that Makoto left. On the coffee table rested a note and their wedding rings.

 

_Sousuke, this morning I discovered your room in the basement. I guess Haru was right, I don’t actually know the man I married. I’m leaving you, you can keep the house, the gifts and anything else. I took my clothing and our pictures. You’re insane, you wanted to murder my best friend. I never want to see you again, Sousuke. I’m sorry, but I once felt protected by you but now...I’m afraid for my life, if I ever come across you again I will set a restraining order._

_Goodbye, Sousuke_


	4. Old Friends. New Life. Be a Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Friends. New Life. Be a Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! If you guys could comment down below who you think Ai is sleeping with that'd be awesome! XD I've gotten a lot of people asking on both Facebook and Tumblr and it's just a hoot seeing who you guys think it is. Sorry for taking so long, after these two weeks i'll have more time to write so more frequent chapters. For now, school and work! So yea, comments and Kudos are loved!

The sound of a phone ringing caused the brunette to jump and let out a small squeak. His demeanor changed when the caller ID read ‘Haru’ a small gasp could be heard from Makoto as he answered with the cheeriest of tones.

“Haru chan! How are you? It’s been a month since you last called, is everything alright over there?”

A low sigh could be heard from the other line, it only made Makoto smile even more knowing his lifelong friend hadn’t changed. “Makoto, calm down, it’s been two weeks and a half. I’m fine, we both are, and I have you on speaker.”

“Yo!” Rin called out from the other side of their hotel room, Makoto giggled and listened to the two arguing about how loud Rin could be.

“Well, I’m so glad the both of you are nice and safe. You must be so tired with the nationals coming up, I could only imagine.” He hummed as he wiped down the kitchen table with a damp cloth.

Rin walked up and took the phone from Haru, earning himself a swipe to the face before he could escape and speak. “So, how’s your girl? How’s Miyune doing? You two engaged yet?” He asked with a shit faced grin, it was the same question he’d get every time Rin got a hold on the phone. Makoto would always give the usual ‘No.’ with a blush, but this time was different.

Makoto gulped and felt his heated face as he spoke, “Ah, about that. We’re engaged.”

“I knew it!” Rin let out a proud laugh and clapped his hands “Congratulations! When’s the wedding? We’re invited right? How’d you propose? You should send us a photo of the ring.”

Haru snatched the phone at that point, a small smile over his lips as he spoke. “Congratulations, Makoto.”

The blush over his cheeks couldn’t be tamed, he sighed and sat down on the living room couch. Fixing the yellow shirt he wore on lazy days, with all the excitement and exhaustion his cloths began to fit odd, even his jeans. “Ah, well… It’s a bit complicated right now...” He confessed, ready for Rin to bombard him with questions.

And he did, “What? How is it complicated? The both of you were always so close to each other, it was like you were already married for Christ sake.” He spat out beside the blue eyed male, earning himself a glare before Haru spoke.

“You don’t have to tell us, its fine Makoto.”

“No!... Well, you see..” Makoto wanted to say it but he was more than afraid to. He sighed and closed his eyes. “We found out she was pregnant so I proposed that day, I wasn’t ready so I didn’t have a ring for her. I’m working double shifts at work so I could afford this nice diamond encrusted one she kept saying she wanted.”

“A baby? I’m gonna be an uncle!?” Rin nearly screamed as he gripped the phone in Haru’s hands.

Makoto gave a fake smile, he tried to make the best of the situation. “Yea..” He hummed lightly, “She’s only a week or so, so we don’t see much.”

Haru furrowed his brows, he leaned close to the phone. “Makoto.” That tone of voice both frightened and calmed Makoto down. “You aren’t telling us something, we’re you’re closest friends. You can talk to us.”

Makoto began to tear up, he was lucky Miyune was out doing errands. “I… I..” He sobbed out and covered his eyes, “I didn’t think this would happen, she’s on birth control and has the Nuvaring too but somehow she’s still pregnant… I’m too young for this, Haru…I’m twenty two and she’s twenty eight, I wanted to open up the bakery soon but now I can’t.. And she’s been saying she wants a baby but I don’t see how she could even want one when she doesn’t even work!” His voice raised as he spoke, the truth was coming out and Makoto could hardly control himself. “We don’t have money for this, I’ll have to give up opening up my own bakery to fund the hospital cost! She never gives me time for myself, she wants me to work and clean and cook but then she asks me why I never give her enough attention. She tells me I ignore her and why she isn’t one of my main priorities anymore, but I can’t do everything on my own, Haru!”

The two on the other line could only listen in pity, they were so far away and the fact poor Makoto couldn’t even get a comforting hug from the two caused Rin to tear up. Haru stared at the phone, he didn’t know what to say so the two allowed him to ball his eyes out, and honestly the silence was comforting for Makoto.

“And… Hic… I told her we could wait for a baby till after I finish the bakery but I still don’t get how she could get pregnant.”

“Maybe the ring fell out!” Rin nearly yelled out as he leaned over Harus shoulder. The two looking at the phone as if they could actually see the brunette.

Makotos brows furrowed, “Well, she would have told me about it… Right? And she wouldn’t purposely take it out?”

“Hmmm, looks like Mako had some investigating to do. Plus, she’s controlling your life. Most women I meet don’t need a man for anything, they don’t want my money or my fame. But Miyune… Ehhh, she may be a bit different. I mean? You did take her out on an expensive date, even after she turned you down.”

Haru had to step in on this point, Rin wasn’t helping. “Makoto isn’t happy, he needs to find someone that could make him happy.” He said, earning a more than unamused expression from Rin for speaking in third person.

But the little words Haru said did help him, he smiled a genuine smile before nodding. “I know, but I can’t date another person now. I have a baby on the way, and I don’t believe in single parents.”

The situation was tough, but Makoto needed advice. “Maybe you could go out and see some people?” Rin asked, a pretty stupid suggestion since Makoto was not a man to cheat.

“Eh… I don’t think so. I can’t be seeing other pe-“

“Makoto.” Now, that voice scared the both of them. If Makoto could see he’d be able to know exactly what Haru was thinking. “Miyune, she isn’t the nicest person. She’s cold, she’s beautiful but she makes Makoto sad when he should be smiling. She takes his money but Makoto doesn’t do anything about it. Makoto thinks it’s normal for a husband to give money to their wives even when they don’t know where they go at night. I don’t want Makoto to have to deal with this type of person. Makoto needs to sit Miyune down, talk out their relationship. And if it all goes well, then you open your shop. If Miyune refuses, then Makoto needs to go find someone who will support his dreams.”

“Haru…” Green hues shinned with tears, he needed this. Needed time with the two people who always stood by his side and never backed down when he needed them the most. “Oh, Haru I-“

“Makoto.” No, there was more. The more was never the good part either, “Makotos baby. Might not be Makotos either…”

“Haru..”

“Haru! You can’t just god damn say that?!” Rin scolded as he hit the blue eyed male over his head.

“No!” Makoto interrupted, voice cracking. “He’s right, Miyune comes home so late, and her friends are always drinking. She was such a good person, I… I don’t know why she so suddenly started acting so differently.” 

It was true, after a few years of dating Miyune had begun to go out with a few of her friends. Late night drinks that once were only in the afternoons began to run through the early mornings. Makoto would let her of course, he was a man who believed that nobody should be forced to stop doing what they enjoyed. Yet his fiancé was less than eager to allow his husband to open his own bakery.

_She never thought it was ok for me to bake, she thought it was a woman’s job. But that isn’t true, women could do anything they want to do. Be chefs, police, guards, doctors…. Even firemen yet she wants me to be doing that, I’m not a person who enjoys danger and what fire men do is really courageous! But… I’m not the type of person to be throwing myself into dangerous situations. I’m not that **strong manly**  type of man you want, Miyune… And the fact you might even be lying to me about your pregnancy so I could just get a job a police officer or fire men really breaks my heart… Why couldn’t I find someone who loves me….  **For me?**_

“Makoto, do what’s right. Talk to her today and we’ll be here for you when you need us.” Haru said, his encouraging words giving Makoto the strength to talk it out. He didn’t like these types of situations, he didn’t like confronting anybody but now that he was an adult it was a daily thing.

“And if anything goes wrong, we’ll come running for you! Give you a break and bring you over to Australia so you could get a feel and relax!” Now that sounded like a dream, Makoto smiled, giving a small giggle before he nodded.

“Thank you, the both of you, I’ll make sure to call you after. Oh! Nagisa and Rei called me, they said they’ve been good.”

“What the hell are they doing, anyway? Are they married?” Rin snorted, moving to lay on the bed.

Makoto blushed and gave a nervous laugh, “Rin, they aren’t gay. Rei has a girlfriend. And I think Nagisa does too, he said he’s been seeing someone special after all.” The sound of an engine running caused Makoto to jump up, “She’s here!” He screeches before stammering around. “What should I do?! What should I do?!”

“Makoto calm down! Just have the talk with her, idiot!” To be honest, Makoto really did need Rin’s forwardness in his life. He gulped, watching Miyune walk out of the drive way and towards their door.

“Makoto, let her know how you feel.”

“….I will, thank you…” With a click of the end button Makoto went to the door and quickly opened it, stepping aside for his Fiancé.

“Hi Miyu…” He looked like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs and ear flat against his head, if Rin was to see this, poor Makoto would never get the end of it.

“Hi, honey. How was your day? I’m sorry for coming so late, my sister and her new born baby just make me want to stay for ages.” A small kiss was pressed to Makotos cheek, he still blushes from her kisses.

“It was fine, I cleaned the kitchen and living room. Swept and cleaned out the bathroom too.” He gave a sheepish smile with a tilt of the head as his now fiancé sat down.

“That so? And the rooms, did you clean the rooms? My feet are aching Makoto, I don’t want to sleep in a dirty room.”

_There she goes again, why can’t you clean it? You’ve been at your sisters lounging around all day? I was the one who cooked breakfast too…_

“I’ll…. Clean that too.” Of course Makoto gave in, this is what Haru and Rin were worried about, plus Makoto had no back bone. “But for now, can we just talk? I have a few plans I want you to know about.” Making his way over he sat beside her with his legs crossed over one another. Miyune hated it, he looked like a woman, she thought. She’d always say it out loud but what Makoto had to say was a little more important to her at the moment than embarrassing Makoto about his lack of masculinity.

“Then, what is it, love?” She asked, crossing her legs just as Makoto did. The fact she looked beautiful in that light blue dress, and how her short black hair fell over her cheeks didn’t help either. He gulped, green hues averting to nearest inanimate object.

“W-well, even though you a-and I… Have a child on the way... I want to, maybe. I want to… If you’re ok with it… Um…” Makoto was stammering on his words, sweating and nearly on the brink of tears and the fact that Miyune was staring daggers at him made it so much harder.

“Well? Want to what? Think about our child before you speak, Makoto.”

Her words hurt, he was thinking of their child but he also couldn’t give up his dreams. “Miyune…. I really want to open up the bakery after all.” Finally he looked up, not that he had the courage to do it but the fact Miyune stayed quite scared him. She was usually quiet, like Haru. But now was not the time to bite your tongue… Well, he hoped she wasn’t about to give him an ear beating.

“Are you serious?... You haven’t changed a bit!” She stood, fist clenching. “We have a baby on the way Makoto! A baby! Do you really believe we could afford to take care of it while you’re baking muffins?!”

Tears peeked at the corners of Makotos eyes, he sniffled, looking up to his fiancé with a plea, deep enough that he hoped would work. “Miyune… Please don’t shout, you’ll hurt yourself, and the baby..”

“And what? Makoto, you’re here telling me you’ll risk everything just so you could make cakes for a living? You’re a man for god sakes! I am your wife, you take care of me and our child. God, I knew my mother was right!” She slapped a hand over her face, disappointment evident. But Makoto was confused, he had flinched with every word but the last part he didn’t understand.

“What did your mother say, dear?” His voice was low, almost a whisper.

“She said I should have married a man. Not you, not a boy who wants to bake. What’s wrong with being a fire fighter, Makoto? Or a police officer, something that involves being a man!” All her words felt like daggers, Makoto had to cry. He couldn’t help it, and once the tears ran down his face Miyune had enough. “Get out.”

“W-what?...” Makoto looked up from his hands, filled with tears, face red as could be. Something his fiancé could only see as pathetic, and weak.

“I want you to get out, and get your shit straight. You want to be a part of our child’s life, Makoto? Then be a MAN.” 


	5. Fire. Phones. Rape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire. Phones. Rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Thank you for staying this far and waiting for my ass to put up another chapter. Sorry, school took over me but I think i'll have more time to write. Already have the next chapter finished! Those of you asking why I don't title my chapters, It's because I feel like the names I make up in the summary are good enough but I don't know whether I should put them as the titles? Or if I even could XD I might actually... Anyway! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated and needed here if you have anything that would help me improve on my writing and story or just what you think about it! Thank you!   
> P.S. Message to my Facebook friends at the end.

“I don’t think I could do this…” Makotos eyes watered with fear, Rin and Haru really had a thing for making the shy brunette scared for his life.

“Don’t be such a pussy, Mako! Just take the damn shot before I do!” Rin slurred his words, shouting into Makotos ear as the brunette stared at the small glass on fire.

It was his first night out without Miyune by his side in almost three years. He didn’t know how things would go ever since he called Rin and Haru and told them the bad news. He expected hugs and maybe to go out for some sweets after he packed his things but all Rin wanted to do was make Makoto drink his sorrows away. Haru really didn’t have much of a say, not that he cared much all he wanted to do was make sure Makoto was having fun but from the looks of the tears in his eyes he wasn’t having too much fun.

Taking the glass in his shaky hands, Makoto lightly blew on the shot glass before downing his drink. It was bitter and honestly burned his tongue and lips, making the two a bit swollen but with Rin hooting and hollering in his ear while he chocked in tears made him feel alive. Alive enough to order another, and another, and another…

Haru and Rin were catching on by the third drink, really Haru caught on by the second but he was going to let his friend have his fun. Dragging Makotos tipsy ass to the nearest table the three began to relax, even in a bar there was still the stress of Makoto over drinking without a meal.

“So…” Red hues darted from the two sitting beside him, a little nervous since they hadn’t given any type of advice yet. “What are you gonna do now that she kicked your ass out?”

Not very subtle… Haru glared at Rin as he shrugged before he turned to Makoto. “You can stay at our apartment, we don’t really use it but we keep it here in case they give us any time off.”

“Yea! I got the Fuckin’ place because I thought I was gonna get married but the Fuckin’ girl dumped me before I could even show her a key!”

“Rin… You two were dating for only three months….”

“AND?!”

It was no use to try and convince Rin he was wrong, having a hopeless romantic for a best friend was challenging…

“Well...” Makoto blushed, he slumped in his seat. The alcohol slowly taking over his body, he knew it so he had to explain things carefully. “I was thinking of staying with Nagisa and Rei for a while. They could help me out since they’re always in such good spirits. Plus I hadn’t seen them or my family in so long.”

It was the best choice for the brunette, he needed to get out of the city for as long as possible to clear his thoughts. Hopefully some time at the beach would do him justice. With the three continuing to drink and Makoto cutting back on the alcohol with a steak he messaged Nagisa and Rei, asking if he could visit for a while. Of course the two were ecstatic to take him in, not very happy with the reason but excited none the less.

What was odd is he felt fine, he felt light. Like he didn’t have a bother in the world, like an Angel was watching over him and ready to guide him to a happier life. Yet here he was drinking rather than going back to his pregnant fiancé to patch things up. Makoto felt as if nothing would go wrong, he felt like everything was going to work out in the end. He did have plenty planed for his family and if it meant he had to choose his future wife over his bakery he might as well give up his dreams…. Well, that’s what he thought. Plus, Makoto was going to be a father! He was excited and scared but he loved kids and he  _was_ studying child care so the only thing he would have to be worried about was keeping his little family happy and healthy. Nothing could really destroy his plans now, to just go out and enjoy his small time in Iwatobi with his family and old friends and eat good food and be completely and utterly care fre-……

“Hm?” Makoto took out his phone feeling it vibrate in his pocket, an eyebrow rose as he whiped his mouth with a napkin and showed his two friends the text message.

_From: Unknown_

_To: Makoto Tachibana_

_Hey, it’s me, Sousuke Yamazaki from high school. I’m Rin’s friend, is it cool if we hang out sometime?_

 

_It’s been a month, an entire month since the incident. My feet healed up pretty good, Ai kept me on medication. Stuffing Oxycodone down my throat for three weeks so he didn’t have to hear me in pain. Some would say that’s pretty sweet, but he really didn’t care for me anymore._

_We’ve had sex four times, only four times. Before we’d have sex every night, rocking the sheets, breaking the bed but now I haven’t even been able to stand up from it. Whenever Ai gets in the mood he walks in and just starts pumping my cock, even if I’m still tired. Even if I’m sweating, even if the medicine is tearing my insides apart. He still takes me, still makes me Fuck him, rides me. Men can’t get raped, we used to have sex anyway.  So I’m just asking for this, I deserve to be used, abused and nothing more._

_Makoto wouldn’t do this to me. He’d treat me nicely, he’d never lay a hand on me. He’d never do anything to hurt me, just like I would never do a thing to hurt him._

_Yet here I am, taking all this bullshit from Ai. I could be engaged, married for Christ sake. Yet here I am, at this moment on the verge of passing out while Ai rides me._

_He looks cute, then again. He looks like a sadistic, hidden Fucking menace. He’s a demon with angel eyes. I should have seen this coming, but it doesn’t matter anyway. I’ll do what I can for now, take him as many times as he wants. Or at least until I pass out._

With Sousuke injured and Ai at his side, he stayed bed ridden till his injuries healed. Sadly for the teal eyed behemoth he was not allowed to go back into work after a blood and urine test was taken and Sousuke came out positive with a high level of the drug in his body. They wanted to let it slide for the fact he only spent a month at rest but when staff began to catch Sousuke taking the medication over and over again and the way he had changed in characteristics it was deemed he could not return until his addiction was cleared and he was healthy. Ai had unintentionally caused his boyfriend to become addicted to the Oxycodone. His symptoms not only caused Ai to leave Sousuke but it also caused the much  _darker_  side of the Yamazaki son to come out once more.

Night after night he’d scratch the flesh off his arms and back, leaving horrid scars over the once perfect skin. Sousuke only ever had stretch marks on the shoulder he had injured but after all the scratching and clawing he had caused permanent damage.

Sousuke now resides in a hotel near Makotos home. He didn’t know about the pregnancy, about Makoto being thrown out, he knew nothing of his Angels whereabouts due to being in rehab for a week or so and that frightened him. It had been four days, four days he had not seen a glimpse of Makoto yet all he saw was that wench coming in and out of the home. She looked the same, just like Haru. No expression on her face, not even a Fucking smile.

During one night, Sousuke had set up camera all over the Tachibana residence. Front yard, doors, corners of the street to see when the angel would pull in and all around. Near the windows and also just about anywhere else he would be able to without being caught.

In the hotel room he had set up a small area where he could watch over the home, but from the days he spent watching he had seen not once, Makoto. Only Miyune. It bothered him, knowing Makoto could be out of town or god knows where else and Sousuke wouldn’t be there to watch him.

But this was fine, Sousuke had an opening. He’d become friends with Makoto somehow, he had his number. Sousuke knew enough people to get the number and it was easier done than said. He was a police officer for god’s sake. He could easily look the man up, and he did. He looked up both of them. And from what he found out with moving out after Ai kicked him out and following Miyune around was that she was a chronic drinker. Her day was spent going to another woman’s house and drinking till the both of those whores couldn’t even be able to stand. What caught Sousuke off guard the most was the fact he had witnessed something that both aroused and confused him.

It seemed Makotos whore of a girlfriend had a mistress, god knows who the Fuck she was but the fact she’d rather go out and have sex with a woman, with the blinds open he may add. And not go home to be plowed by Makotos cock, kinda made Sousuke happy. The whores even made eye contact with the teal eyed male as he was peeping into their little wrestle match.

He’d be lying if he hadn’t enjoyed the fiasco but the fact Sousuke didn’t have time to be angry over her infidelity over his lover meant he had other plans.

Soon. Soon, Sousuke would contact Makoto, finally face his fear and be something other than an acquaintance. He’d speak to him, converse, spend time with him, do whatever he could till the angel felt comfortable enough for him to be a friend. An actual friend. And then... They could runaway like lovers do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was blocked off Facebook completely after all my emails were used up for different accounts, I don't know how to get those emails off. Stupid Facebook and their Roleplaying policy. I don't know how to get them back and I don't think I'll be able to. I'm sorry! ;-;


End file.
